I Still Care
by Bunzilla894
Summary: Katara was a sweet little girl who had a crush on her best friend after some unfortunate events her family moves away and after 11 years can she and her old best friend reignite their old friendship? DEATH, GANGS, DRAMA, ETC. Your gonna love it! ZUTARA!
1. Chapter 1: Early Years

I Still Care

Chapter 1: Early Years

11 years ago

It was midday, the sun shone bright and everything seemed at peace. Two young neighbors played together in the back yard of a yellow house. The young girl who lived at the residence was named Katara. She lived at the house with her grandmother, mother, father, and brother. She was thin, tan, and had brown wavy hair, and her eyes were sky blue. She was only four at this time and she was best friends with the neighbor boy, Zuko. Zuko live in the house to her left with his mom and dad. He had pale skin, he was taller than the girl, and he had dark hair and golden eyes. He was also a year older than Katara. Everyday that summer they played together, tag, hid and seek, you name it.

As days wore on Katara found herself crushing on the young boy. Even though she was four she knew what it meant to think a boy was cute. She was forever trying to hold his hand, or hug him. Some of the time she would fantasize what their wedding would be like. Her mother would watch the two with such fondness.

Both families got along very well. They would hold baseball games in the street outside their homes. The families even spent the fourth of July together. But as nice as their friendship was, the area they lived in was bad. Gangs were all over the place, and that worried Katara's parents. Zuko's parents were equally worried, but they were not as worried as Katara's.

One night the families were all gathered in the back yard of Katara's home. Zuko's father, Iroh had lit a bonfire in the yard for everyone. Zuko and Katara were chasing Sokka, Katara's brother around the yard. Laughing and having fun, the families looked like a picture perfect unit. Than Kya, Katara's mother noticed that the mosquitoes were biting frivolously. She ran around to the front of the house to get bug spray for the children. While she was inside a group of gang members drove down the street. Kya walked out from inside the house wearing a navy blue shirt, that was popular with a rival gang. The young gang members thought that she was a rival gang member in their turf. They open fire on her, Kya had nothing to protect herself with and the bullets ran right into her.

Hearing the gun shots in his front yard, Katara's father Hakoda, and Zuko's father ran to the front. Ursa, Zuko's mother grabbed the children and held them close as Katara's gran gran went to help the men.

When the gang members saw Hakoda and Iroh coming they ran. Kya lay in a pile of her own blood. Hakoda fell to his knees and screamed. Katara hearing her father's cries broke free from Ursa and took off to go find her father. She looked on in horror as her father pulled her mother's bloody body against his chest. Kya's eyes were already glazed over from death. Her normal tan face was as white as a sheet. Sokka ran up behind his sister and let out an ear piercing scream. Gran gran grabbed her grandchildren and held them close. Sokka cried into his grandmothers shirt. While Katara could not take her eyes off the sight of her mother.

Behind the grieving family stood Zuko and his family. Zuko had his face buried in his mom's chest crying, while she let her own silent tears fall. Iroh held his wife and son close.

After the Kya's funeral a week later, Hakoda announced that he and his family were moving away. Katara who had not cried or spoken since the discovery of her mother began to scream. She kept screaming until she ran out of air. She ran from everyone, racing through the halls of her childhood home and hiding in her room. She lay on her bed by herself until the sun hung low in the sky. Zuko walked into Katara's room and lay down beside her on the bed.

He looked straight up at the ceiling while he listened to her breathing. Finally he began to speak, "Katara, I know you sad cause of you mommy. I just wanted to let you know I am sad you are leaving."

She staid quiet for a little. Than she began to speak in a hoarse voice, "I am not just sad because of my mommy, I am sad cause if I move away we can't be best friends anymore."

"Sure we can, we can call each other all the time." He said trying to comfort her.

She rolled over and faced him, her cheeks streaked with tears. She looked him right in the eyes, "Zuko, do you think we can be friends forever?" She asked

"Sure, we can"

"Do you promise" She asked as she sat up and looked at him

He sat up and held out his hand, "I promise" She took his hand and shook it, smiling a little. She looked at him and moved her head forward fast. She gave him a little peck on the lips and got up to leave.

"YUCK! Tara I told you to never do that" He yelled wiping his lips and chasing after her.

~~Hey everyone, this is my new story it is based in modern day!! I know I have to still finish a bunch of other stories, but believe me I am working on them! I hope you enjoy this story, I have a great ideas for it!! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Friend Requests

I Still Care

Chapter 2: Friend Requests

"Katara lets go" Sokka yelled as he continued walking down the street towards their home. Katara walked slowly behind him, texting her best friend Toph.

"I am coming don't freak" She yelled back jogging up to her older brother.

Sokka opened the door to the home and walked lazily up the stairs and into his bedroom. Katara shook her head and walked into the den, with a click of a button her computer screen began to glow. She went right onto facebook, like she normally did after school, and to her surprise she had a friend request. It was from a guy, he was cute with chin length slick black hair. Like any normal teenage girl would do, she accepted him. She messaged a couple of her friends and logged off as she heard her brother come stomping down the stairs. She rose from her seat and went into the kitchen down the hall from the den.

Her Gran gran stood beside the stove, stirring what looked like dinner. Katara set her books down and began working on her history assignment.

"KATARA!" Sokka yelled from the den where he was checking his facebook. Katara let out a sigh and walked back into the den to see what her brother wanted.

"What now Sokka?" She asked leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Your friends with Zuko Embry on facebook?" He asked looking at her funny.

"Who?" She asked walking over to look at the computer screen. There he was again, the hot guy who had friend requested her earlier.

"Zuko Embry, he lived next to us. He was with us the day mom died" Sokka said trying to jog her memory.

"Oh I remember him now" Katara said thinking back to when they were best friends. She had not thought about him in years. She had lost contact with him when they moved. She blushed a little at realizing she had called her old neighbor hot.

"Yeah well, he friend requested me too. Maybe I can get him to come visit" Sokka said hitting accept on the screen.

"Ok, well you and I both have homework" She said reminding him as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Shut up Katara" Sokka said getting up and picking up his backpack.

After dinner that night Katara went onto the computer to check her facebook again before bed. She noticed that Sokka had sent Zuko a message, she clicked on it and read it over. She smiled at her brothers kindness towards their old friend. She thought of something interesting to comment so placing her hands on the keyboard she quickly typed it down and pressed send before she got to nervous. The message was cute and said: Hey Zuko, glad to hear from you again. I remember all the fun times we had. Remember Zuko you still oh me a hug. 3 Katara

Happy with her comment, Katara clicked off the computer and yelled a quick good night to everyone before running up the stairs and falling asleep. That night was the first time in many years that she dreamed about Zuko Embry.

~~HEY SORRY ITS SO SHORT!! NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3: Picture from The Past

I Still Care

Chapter 3 picture from the past

Katara Pov

School was hell that entire day. First I had history with Mr. Zhao, he loves assigning five page essays and than Mr. Bumi spent his whole class talking about the wonderful world of rocks. I swear if felt good to finally get home. Of course as soon as I had the door open Sokka pushed it wide open and ran to the kitchen complaining that he was starving. I threw my book bag on the couch and went to the computer to start my essay for Zhao.

I finished my essay and knew I should study for Bumi's test tomorrow, but I wanted to check my facebook. As soon as I logged on I saw I had a message. I clicked on it and Zuko's picture came up with a message:

I've been meaning to tell you this I still care a lot about you and your family. I also must say I miss you to the wildest extent along with your family. Almost all my hopes of seeing you again were lost until my mom found your facebook. So ima ask where do u live because this weekend ima try coming to ur house if able to get a ride, I will definitly give you that hug you wanted, and I also got to tell you some shit when I get up there but for now ima say im not like I used to be I smoke I'm in legal trouble but I'm still a very nice guy well I hope to see you soon..... Zuko

After reading that I was at a lose for words. He wanted to see me after all this time. I could not believe it. I could not think of what I should reply so I began to type and when I was finished I thought it sounded very good:

Hey, I also missed you a lot! I was so happy when you friend requested me! I was so happy to be able to talk to you again! I have missed living next to you and your parents! I remember all the fun times we had! I still do care a lot about you and your family as well! I would love more than anything to see you again! I live in Nex klee, it is an hour from where we used to live! I hope you can get a ride n come visit! Do you have a cell phone? I guess I should have expected you to be different from when we were kids. Smoking does not bother me that much! If you ever need some one to talk to about the legal troubles, I would be more than happy to listen! I know your still a nice guy and I am super excited to be talking to you again! Katara :)

Sokka walked up behind me when I clicked send on the message. He read quietly over my shoulder and I felt uncomfortable about it. I clicked the X button and closed out of facebook.

"Do you mind?" I said standing and putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah I do especially when a guy my sister has not talked to in eleven years, tells her he wants to see her, he smokes, and he is n legal trouble. I should mind" He barked back.

"Well you don't have to worry about anything he and I are just friends." I said turning and storming away.

"I don't care if you acquaintances that kid is trouble I can feel it." He yelled at me as I walked up the stairs.

"That is what you said about Aang and he is the sweetest person you could ever meet." I said looking at him with a smirk on my face.

I closed my door behind me and walked to my closet and pulled out my mom's old box of pictures. I scanned through them and found one of me and Zuko as kids. He had his arm around my shoulder and I had mine around his. We both had blue ice pop on our faces. We both wore bathing suits and sokka was in the back ground eating a bag of chips. I smiled at the picture, before going down stairs and scanning the image onto the computer. I uploaded the picture on face book and tagged each of us.

Sokka walked into the room carrying a bag of chips and looked at the picture on the screen, "WHAT! No Katara take that down now" He ordered

"Sorry Sokka it is already all over the internet." I laughed as I stood up and walked away from the computer.

"The guys are going to make fun of me for that picture." He wined

"Soo what we all know you're a pig" I said with a laugh

"HAHAHA" He said sarcastically "Well when Zuko comes to visit I have a ton of embarrassing pictures of you that he would love to see.

"You wouldn't" I said turning on him

"You bet" I ran at him as fast as I could and he tried to get away. I knocked him over and sat on him.

"YOU CRUSHED MY CHIPS MAN" He yelled from bellow me

"That's what you get for messing with me" I told him laughing at the look on his face.

For the rest of that day Zuko was all I could think about. I wanted to know how much he changed. I had a million questions, and I could bet so did he. I fell asleep with his name on my lips. I dreamed about him, and sure enough in school the next day, his name distracted me from paying attention.

~~READ N REVIEW~~


	4. Chapter 4: Making Plans

I Still Care

Chapter 4: Making Plans

Katara pov

When I went to school the next day like usual I walked the halls before home room. I met Toph at her locker and told her about my message from Zuko.

"He really told you all that?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes he said he still cares about me and my family and he wants to come see me this weekend" Suki, Sokka's girlfriend came walking up as I spoke to toph.

"He who...Hi Katara, Hi Toph" She said skipping over to us, wearing her cheerleading uniform.

"Zuko, he is a kid I have known since I was like four. He messaged me on facebook and told me that he smokes, he is in legal trouble, and he really misses me. He wants to see me this weekend." I told her

"Cool, is he hot?" She asked

"SUKI!?" I said

"What? It's just a question so is he?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, yes he is hot...very hot" I told her putting my hand on my chest.

"I think he is trouble, Tara" Toph said chiming in

"Why?" I said looking at her as if she had two heads.

"I know your not going to listen to me, but he smokes and you don't know exactly what kind of legal trouble he is in. He could beat you for all you know" Toph said

"No...he would never...I know he has changed, but not that much." I told her

Toph shook her head and walked away as the bell rang for our first class. For some reason that day I kept writing Zuko's name, over and over again. I did not know why but I kept getting distracted and wondering about his reply to my message. I kept hoping he would come up this weekend.

After School, I rushed home trying to get Sokka to hurry up. I pushed through the door and yelled a quick hello to Gran gran who was in the living room yelling at the tv as she watched some sporting event. The computer seemed to take extra long today to power up. I tapped my fingers and hummed to myself to hide my impatience. Facebook took even longer to load and when it did, I saw I had one message in my inbox:

_=p thx thx a lot I needed to hear that from u....umm my cell is (555)-345-7890 call me tomorrow around 4 thats when I'll have my phone..oh and I'll try my mom doesn't want to give me a ride but maybe u and ur bro can come up and chyll with me in the old town for the day u know what im saying it'll be chylled as hell.... _

I did not want to wait until tomorrow. I wanted to talk to him as now, this messaging stuff was weighing heavily on my patience. I was looking forward to hearing his voice though. I hoped tomorrow would hurry up and come already. Sokka came walking into the room eating an apple, "So I was talking to Zuko on facebook" He said

"About what?" I said a little scared about his answer

"Nothing, mostly about the legal trouble. Apparently he beat up a security guard and a principle. He lives in a residential home, Katara. That means he is own by the government until he is eighteen." He told me giving me a funny look.

"So, he made a few bad choices that does not mean he will do anything to hurt me. Besides he wants you and me to go down and see him on Saturday" I said back to him. He just shook his head and left the room, taking his food with him.

I typed down my reply before clicking out and going to complete some of the homework I had:

Yeah I will talk to my Dad about coming down, or I can ask Gran gran to take us down! Tht would be awesome! So I hear my brother was buggin u!! LOL I am super tired from school today, I had to play flag football n I was the only girl on my team who knew how to play, mostly thanx to Sokka!! It was funny! Ugh gotta go do my homework! TTYL Katara


	5. Chapter 5: Texting

I Still Care

Chapter 5 Texting

Fridays always went by super slow. It seemed my art class was taking extra long today. I wanted to go home and call Zuko. I told Toph and Suki about Zuko giving me his number, Toph just shook her head, and Suki shrieked a couple of times. I found myself trying to think of what I would say to him. Would he remember anything from our childhood? Does he have a girl friend? The questions danced around my head like hip hop dancers on a dance floor.

Sokka always went to watch Suki in cheer leading so I was free to walk home by myself. Gran looked at me funny when she saw me come into the house and jump at the computer. Zuko did not want me to call him until four so I intended to wait. Than I saw the messages in my inbox, the first read:

Hey my dad said no to coming up and seeing you, you can come down and chyll though.

I was hoping he would come up and see me, but oh well. I clicked on the second one message in my inbox. It was from him again,

This is my cell number (555)- 345- 7890, CALL ME! What is your number? Zuko

Smiling I type down my number,

It is (555)-098- 6543, that is my cell

Smiling at the message, did not think I would get a reply for a while. My real intention was to wait until four like he told me to do yesterday. Up stairs I lay on my bed and start working on my home work. My phone vibrates in my back pocket. I pull out my brand new iphone and notice it's a number I don't have in my phone. When I open the message it reads: BOO!

I giggle in recognition. I type 'Hey' back and hit send. I quickly save him number in my phone as 'Zuko' than go on with my homework, but before I could get anything done my phone goes off again.

'So you think your dad will let you come down tomorrow?' he asked, I was actually not sure if I was. Dad was not quick to let me go hang out with boys especially ones with criminal records and who live an hour away.

'Idk probably' I type back, I put my home work aside because I know that I wont get any done while I am distracted.

My phone vibrates again, 'so what you doing?' he asked

'Just put away my homework, u?' I asked him

'Playing a game on the computer'

I feel the smile on my face growing with each text message.

'So what are we going to do tomorrow if I come down?' I asked him

'Idk, we could chyll here for a lil or we could go bowling' he answers

'Bowling sounds fun, oh and my brother would have to come down with me. Just so you know' I text remembering that there was no way my dad would let me go down there alone.

'Thats fine LOL, I kinda miss bothering Sokka' he texts back and I let out a laugh. I feel like a giddy school girl. I am smiling and my heart is beating loudly. Do I have a crush on him? Is that even right? I just started talking to him again a week ago.

'Sooo bored' I text him, because it is true sitting and texting him as fun as it is, is really boring.

'I am not :P' he texts back and I cant help but role my eyes.

'Good for you than' I text to him, I decide I should go down stairs and spend time with Gran gran. I walk down two steps than, my phone goes off. I look at it and Zuko is calling me.

"Hello?" I say is a happy voice, omg he called me.

"Hi" I hear him let out a long breath. Is he smoking?

"What are you doing?" I asked turning around on the stairs and going to sit in my room.

"Smoking a cigarette and talking to an old friend, u?" he says I can hear the laugh in his voice.

"Nothing just talking to someone I've missed talking too." I said back to him

"Cool" He says

"So are you excited to see me tomorrow?" I asked happily plopping down on my bed.

"Hell yeah" I laugh at him reply and remember dad gets mad at me when I use my minutes up.

"Hey listen is it alright if I just text you? My dad doesn't like when I use up my minutes" I say putting a smile into my voice.

"That's fine, bye" He says letting out another long breath.

"Bye" The line goes dead...


	6. Chapter 6: You called me Hun!

I Still Care

Chapter 6 You called me Hun!

Katara pov

I wake up to the birds chirping and my phone going off. I look at the clock, 6 o'clock. Groaning I reach for the phone and answer it, "HELLO?" I say in raspy morning voice

"Good Morning Gorgeous" Zuko says in a happy voice

"How are you this happy this early?" My only response is the sound of his laughing.

"I'm just happy that I'm finally gonna see you again." He says finally, "So I thought you told me last night that you wake up early."

"Yeah when I said early I meant, 8ish, not 6 in the morning." I hear him start laughing again

"Alright I will let you get all pretty for me see you in a little while." He said happily

"Okay, see you later, bye" I said hanging up and snuggling closer to my pillow, than my phone goes off again, I have a text...from Zuko..._Don't go back to sleep missy_.

Laughing I throw back my covers and jump up. There was no way I would get back to sleep now anyway. Looking through my closet I try to decide what I am going to wear. Throwing a bunch of clothes all over the room it took me forever to decide what to wear. Pulling out a pair of my daisy duke, dark denim shorts (Try saying that five times fast), I pull out my blue tank top and put my white tank on top of it, my white tank has an all lace back. It is my favorite shirt. Pulling out a pair of blue flip flops to match my undershirt, I skip into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Coming back into my room I pull out my make up bag from my purse, and I walk to my vanity I the middle of my room. After applying black mascara and eyeliner, I add a little bit of eyes shadow and some lip gloss. Pulling my hair out of the messy bun I slept with it in, I ran a brush and a straightener through the wavy mess. When it was as straight as it would get, I pulled it into a long braid going down to the small of my back. I grabbed a couple bobby pins and used those to hold my bangs back.

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" Sokka asked shuffling into the room after finally waking up

"Well I talked to gran gran and she agreed to lend you the car if you came down to see Zuko with me" I said

"Do I have to?" He asked moaning

"Yes, and you can bring Suki if you want, we are going bowling" I told him smiling as my phone went off again, _Are you leaving soon babe?_

He called me babe, what should I have said? I looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock, it took me three hours to get ready wow. _Yeah we should be leaving in an hour hun _I texted back.

_Awe you called me hun_ he texted to me and I smiled and felt unsure, _Yeah and you called me babe_

"Wait did you say we were going bowling?" Sokka called from his room next to mine

"Yeah?"

"Bowling Alleys have the best chicken fingers" He yelled happily

My phone went off again, _You know when I said babe it means something, how about you?_

Wait did he just say he had feelings for me, texting him back I said _Yeah, I guess it does_

_Sweat, thanx babe _he texted back like a second later

"KATARA I CALLED SUKI SHE IS READY TO GO LET GO!" Sokka yelled from down stairs. Laughing I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs, but not before texting Zuko _Okay we are leaving now see you in an hour sexy_

~~FINALLY, I FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT ITS HARD FOR ME TO WRITE BECAUSE ZUKO AND KATARA'S RELATIONSHIP IS BASED OFF OF ME AND MY EXS. RELATIONSHIP. HOPEFULLY I WILL UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME!


End file.
